


Nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas o si

by Rexx824



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe gp, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

Es el día después de que Beca ganará y subiera a todas al escenario

Por la mañana Chloe había recibido una llamada diciendo que no la contrataba como veterinaria y sus padres me dijeran que no volverá a casa

Chloe no puedo decirlo a Beca ya que no la escucha,ni al resto,están en la habitación recogiendo todo ya que se vuelve, Beca miar y ve que Chloe aún no ha terminado

Beca:estás bien

Chloe:he si,yo no voy a volver hoy

Beca:por

Chloe:he decidido que voy a ver un poco más de aquí, Chicago me lo va enseñar

Beca:te voy a echar mucho de menos

Chloe y yo a ti

Las acompaña hasta el avión donde se despide de todas,cuando se va se acerca a Chicago

Chicago:estás segura

Chloe: si,me tengo que ir

Chloe coge un avión con otro destino,sabe que es lo correcto


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado 2 años desde que se vieron

Hoy todos se vuelven a reunirse,quedan en Atlanta

Por la noche todos están en la casa de Aubrey,todos están menos Chloe, Beca entra y busca a Chloe pero no la encuentra, busca a Aubrey

Beca: hola

Aubrey:hola que tal la gira

Beca:bien,no he visto a Chloe,as hablando con ella

Aubrey:no,y tú

Se quedan miran y van donde están las chicas, Beca les pregunta si han hablado con Chloe y les di e que no,se miran y Aubrey llama a Chloe,y no se lo cogen

Beca le dice que llame a Chicago

Aubrey lo hace y se lo coge

Chicago:si

Aubrey:hola Chicago soy Aubrey

Chicago:hola que puedo hacer

Aubrey:sabes dónde está Chloe

Chicago:si

Aubrey:no lo dices

Chicago:no

Beca le coge el móvil

Beca:donde coño está

Chicago:le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie

Beca:donde esta

Chicago:no habéis hablado con ella,sabes que no la cogieron en el trabajo de veterinaria,o que sus padres les dijera que no volviera

Beca:no

Chicago:y cuando lo iba a decir,solo hablabais de lo que ibas hacer cada una,ella no es una egoísta pero vosotras si

Beca calla,sabe que tiene razón, Chicago corta la llamada,las chicas no sabe lo que ha pasado

Stace mira a las chicas, Beca intenta llamar a Chloe pero nada

Stace:no habéis hablado con Chloe

Lilly:no

Todas les dice que no,solo se les ocurre una idea,llamar con todos los que habían cantando y así lo hacen

Cada una hablar con ellos

Al día siguiente todos quedan en una cafetería,se sienta y les cuenta todo,ellos no lo esperaba de eso

Jesse: porque necesitáis nuestra ayuda

Beca:nadie sabe donde esta Chloe y la única persona no lo dice

Korrosima:a donde hay que ir

Aubrey: España

Todos se ponen de acuerdo y se van,cada uno coge el avión y quedan en Rota,Cádiz

A pasado unos días cuanto,antes de poder estar allí, cuando aterriza van a la base

Buscan a Chicago, pregunta por el y les dice donde está,van y lo encuentra,les señala quien es y van a por él

Beca:hola Chicago

Chicago da la vuelta y se los encuentra a todos allí, delante de él

Chicago:que hacéis aquí

Jesse:por nuestra amiga Chloe

Chicago:no lo voy a decir

Benji: porque

Chicago:se lo prometido

Aubrey:somos

Chicago:si lo fuerais no hubiera tardado 2 años en daros cuenta que faltaba

Beca:vale la jordimos,donde esta

Chicago suspira y se lo dice

Chicago: Chloe se fue el mismo día que vosotras,no la escucháis,ella cogió un avión y se fue

Jesse:a donde

Chicago: Arabia Saudí

Beca:la has visto

Chicago:si

Ashley: tenemos que ir

Chicago os tenéis que vacunar y esperar una semana

Amy: vale

Todos quedan para ir mañana al médico y ponerse las vacunas

Mientras tanto en Arabia Saudí

Dos personas están esperando a que su jefe venga,cuando lo hace,se acerca a él

Jeque:chicos vas a cantar para el presidente de Egipto

Chico:vale

Le abren la puerta del coche y se mete, ellos van delante y empieza a ir rumbo a casa, cuando llegan abren para que se bajen

Jeque los mira y sonríe, varias personas vienen y le saluda,le acompaña a dentro

Jeque:como ha ido la gira

Chica:genial todo lleno

Jeque:bien, Chloe y Dani

Dani:si señor

Jeque:cuantas veces os he dicho que me llaméis Israel

Chloe: siempre

Israel: cuando tiempo habéis estado aquí

Dani:2 años y no me arrepiento

Chloe:lo mejor 

Israel:me alegra

Los chicos se van y Chloe va a su casa,allí a una chica con la que tiene relación sexual durante sus 2 años,en su casa puede estar con que quiera

Entra en la casa y la ve,come y van a la habitación,y se desnudan follan sin contemplaciones

Ha pasado 1 semana y abordar el avión,van rumbo Arabia Saudí,cuando aterriza van al hotel que se quedan

Todos se bajan y desde lejos Chloe los ve

Chloe:que coño hacen aquí

Dani: ellos quienes soy

Chloe:con las que cantaba

Dani se va pero Chloe ve alguien al que no volviera a ver

Chloe: Beca

Se van y ya en el hotel se cambia y van donde van hacer un concierto,no lo sabes que donde esta Chloe

Hay militares de varias nacionalidades, personas que viven ahí y el jefe de ellos con su familia

Las luces se apagan y sale un chico cantando, cuando le toca a su compañera se abre la puerta y se acerca a lado de los militares,beca y el resto se gira y ven a Chloe

Beca: Chloe

Chloe se acerca y se pone a lado de Stace,va al escenario y sube,allí dan una muestra de lo que saben,cuando termina todos aplauden

Chloe:si son las bellas y el resto de ellos

Todos los miran y su jefe se acerca pero y una bella habla

Bella: vosotros soy el grupo,que canta con instrumentos y acapella

Dani:si

Todos la miran

Aubrey:como

Bella:si, ellos llevan dos años,llenan estadios, plazas y lo que sea

Beca: también a instrumentos

Bella: si,los vi en Alemania son muy buenos

Beca se levanta 

Beca:hemos venido para llevarte a casa

Chloe:no

Beca: Chloe

El jeque para la pelea

Israel:queréis ir de gira

Todos les dice que sí

Israel:subir uno de cada vosotros y sacar un numero y como cantarlos

Chloe: Emily tiene que ir con las bellas jóvenes

Israel:si

Todos suben y van sacando el número, DSM 2, bellas jóvenes 11,así todos

Cuando termina Beca va a por Chloe

Beca:nos vamos a casa

Chloe:estoy en casa

Beca:a EEUU

Chloe:que pasa no te gusta que te hagan sombra

Todos están viendo la pelea

Chloe:habéis tardado 2 años en daros cuenta que nunca volví

Beca:lo siento

Chloe:guardatelo,no me voy

Con eso se fue, entra en casa y sonríe, esperando a ver qué pasará

Beca la ve irse y todos vuelven al hotel, mañana será otro día


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe está en su casa,en la cama durmiendo cuando nota algo,baja la mano y se enreda con unos pelos,la empuja la cabeza más abajo, viene en la boca

La mujer se sube y empezó a calbarga, Chloe la coge de la cintura y empieza a ir rápido,viene en ella,se levanta y van a la ducha,se meten juntas

En el hotel beca aún se pregunta cómo ha ocurrido, piensa buscarla y hablar con ella,no es la única, Jesse había salido antes a buscarla

Estuvo caminando durante una hora antes de ver a Chloe,se acerca y se pone a su lado

Jesse: porque te comportas así

Chloe:como

Jesse:si las odiarás a las chicas

Chloe:a lo mejor lo hago

Jesse:que hicieron, dímelo y te ayudo

Chloe:no te lo han dicho

Jesse:no

Chloe: hace dos años todas ellas tenía todo, Beca la contrataron, ellas su familia les apoyan,el trabajo y nunca me preguntaron si me lo habían dado

Jesse:no te lo dieron y tú familia

Chloe:me dijeron que no volviera a casa,no valía la pena,se ríe,así que viene lo más lejos porque sabía que no me iban a buscar

Jesse:que más,ese chico

Chloe:le pedí a Chicago que me ayudara,a irme,el se llama Dany le pasó lo mismo

Jesse: nunca te llamaron

Chloe:nada más aterriza,le apuntaron con una pistola me puse en el camino de la bala,acabe durante dos semanas en coma,las llamaron pero no lo cogían,no me llamaron,perdón si tengo rencor tengo derecho

Jesse:en dos años

Chloe:no se dieron cuenta que nunca volví, simplemente,no la deja termina

Jesse:ni a la fiesta,nada

Chloe:nada,tengo derecho a aodiarla

Jesse:si, él para quien trabajáis

Chloe:el nos ayudó con todo, somos guardaespaldas, pilotos, podemos llevar armas y supo que podíamos cantar así que poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo famosos

Jesse:si

Chloe: vamos quieres desayunar

Jesse:si

Se fueron a un bar, comieron entre bromas y risas,a las fueras Beca los ve y espera a que salgan

Chloe sale y se va,beca la sigue va detrás de un callejón, Chloe se para y se da la vuelta y ve a Beca detrás de ella

Chloe:que quieres

Beca: hablar contigo

Chloe:de que

Beca:todo

Chloe:de como en dos años no me habéis hablado o llamando

Beca:sabes que

Chloe:que has llamado a ellas menos a mí,creía que éramos las mejores amigas

Beca:lo somos

Chloe sonríe y se va,beca sigue caminando y se encuentra con Jesse va hasta él

Beca: necesito ayuda

Jesse: no

Beca:que

No termina la frase ya que las chicas han venido con el resto, Aubrey mira y todos lo nota

Benji:que pasa

Beca:nada

Jesse: Chloe tiene razón

DSM:en que

Jesse:no habéis querido hablar con ella durante dos años,ahora porque

No contesta ya que ven a Chloe y a su compañero, hablando con varias personas,cuando se retira van a por ellos

Aubrey: Chloe hemos llamado a tus padres para

Chloe: porque coño los habéis llamado

Beca:son tus

Chloe:ellos no quería que volviera,no tenéis una puta mierda para llamarlos

Aubrey:somos

Chloe: no,solo queréis sentiros bien ahora,pero hace dos años que no sabías nada de mí

Amy:te llamamos

Chloe:lo comprobamos

Amy:no

Emily:has

Chloe:no te metas donde no te llaman

Beca: Chloe dejarla en paz

Chloe:de quien coño fue la idea

Aubrey:mía

Chloe solo las miraba y se largó, intentaron ir detrás de ella,pero no pudieron,sabían que no tenían ningún derecho a llamar a sus padres

Chloe por otra parte se fue a la casa de donde vive,ahí encontró a una de las chicas con quién se acuerda

Dany va a ver a su jefe,le cuenta todo, él le dice que les va ayudar ya que son de la familia y llevan dos años con ellos

Chloe se acerca y la besa,se quita la ropa y se follan toda la noche


	4. Chapter 4

Ha pasado un par de días y todos han quedado para ir de safari

Cogen el autobús que le lleva,bajan y entran,solo llevan un falló no ir en un coche y un guía

Chloe está en el salón viendo la TV,ya que no quiere encontrarse con ellos,en eso pasa Dany y se sienta

Danny:las has visto hoy

Chloe:no y no me importa

Danny: que hacen aquí

Chloe: buscarme y han llamado a mis padres

Danny:cuando vengan que vas hacer

No le responde porque en ese momento entra una mujer y les dice que los otros han ido al Safari sin guía y coche

Beca y el resto están paseando, cuando escucha algo detrás de ellos,miran y encuentra a un león

Amy:no pasará nada

Beca:está segura

Korrosima:hay que irse

El león se acerca pero en ese momento, aparece los coches

Chloe:subir ya

Todos empiezan a correr,Amy iba a subir al coche con Chloe y le dice que suba al autobús,en el coche se sube Beca, Aubrey, Flo y Stace,cierran la puerta,pero Aubrey le quita las llaves

Aubrey:no nos vamos sin hablar

Chloe:sube la ventana o te cogerá el león y no pienso salir

Aubrey mira y ve que su ventana está baja,le da las llaves y la cierra, Beca le quita las llaves y Chloe mira por la ventana

Aubrey:que te ha pasado

Chloe:nada

Beca:eres nuestra amiga

Flo:no te comportas como antes

Chloe:ok

Beca:solo ok

Chloe:que quieres que diga

Aubrey:lo que pasó

Chloe:mis padres me dijeron que no volviera,no me dieron el trabajo de veterinaria y me dispararon, estuve en como durante dos semanas y os llamaron pero nunca lo cogiste ni llamasteis,ahora nos vamos

Beca:lo siento

Chloe:la puta llave

Aubrey: somos tus amigos, por eso llamamos a tus padres

Chloe:una mierda no tenias derecho,tal vez no quiero volver,estoy genial,dame las llaves o te tiro

Beca le devuelve las llaves,antes de irse ve a los cazadores furtivos,saca el arma y dispara,avisa que hay cazadores y se van

Las chicas están mirando a Chloe,les da miedo,las lleva hasta el hotel donde se quedan, allí están todos esperando,se bajan y Chloe se va

En el hotel,van a la habitación de Aubrey para hablar

Aubrey:hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero imposible

Jesse:que le hicisteis

Beca; ignorarla

Benji:no es vuestra amiga

Flo: si

Amy:y sus padres

Beca:nos ha dicho de todo, cuando me hemos dicho que les hemos llamado

Stace:que les pasó

Beca:la escuché decir que ellos no la quería de vuelta

Korrosima: entonces porque no nos vamos

Amy: tenemos que intentar que se vuelva

Jesse:y eso no es egoísta

Beca:somos sus amigos

Benji:y ella os apoyado en lo que queríais

Se calla porque sabe que es cierto,siguen hablando

Chloe está en casa,se ha tumbado en el sofá y está viendo la TV,sabe que su jefe va a venir y Danny ya ha llegado

Están esperando a ver lo que les dice,ellos esperan para que les griten,se abre la puerta y entra Israel,va al salón y los encuentra

Israel:que a pasado

Chloe: fueron al Safari y no fueron en los autobuses y guía, fuimos a por ellos

Danny:querían que ella volviera

Chloe:han llamado a mis padres y creo que los tuyos también vienen

Israel:estáis bien

Chloe y Danny les dijo que si

Israel:si queréis los echo

Chloe:no

La miraron y todos esperaron para ver qué les decía

Chloe:llevamos dos años aquí,no tienen derecho a decir lo que podemos hacer,si pueden llamar a los idiotas de nuestras familias y que nos vallamos porque si

Danny: entonces

Chloe:vamos a enseñarle cómo somos ahora, ellos nunca mandaron sobre mi,si no les precupes durante dos años ahora porque si

Israel:vais a cantar

Los dos sintieron y les dijo que si,hoy por la noche les iban a demostrar quién eran ellos ahora

Yo por la noche todo fueron dónde se iba a dar el concierto, también la familia de ellos habían llegado

Se sentaron y esperaron a que comenzará el concierto,se apagan las luces y empieza el concierto

Primero va cantando Danny va por el pasillo,en eso se abre la otra puerta y entra Chloe,va al escenario, les enseña todos los que sabían dándole el espectáculo que siempre dan

Se ponen a bailar,a bajar y con el público, cantar con ellos, divertirse y intentar ligar

Todos se divierten y sus amigos como ya no las necesitaba más sabes que hace 2 años nos jodieron todos con ella y piensa intentar que vuelva a ser su amiga

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra la familia de ellos los ve he intenta ir a por ellos,pero los ve y antes sacan las armas y con los guardaespaldas los echan

Cuando termina el concierto se van, intenta hablar,pero Chloe se ha ido con una chica, así que van a ser hotel a descansar y a cenar

En la casa de Chloe,la chica está acorralada en la pared y Chloe que la besa,le quita la ropa y la pone de rodillas,ahí le pide que se la chupe,la chica lo hace,viene en la boca, la levanta y se la lleva a su habitación

En la habitación la tumba en la cama y se sube encima de ella y la besa,le besa los pechos,y le mete la mano,se acomoda y se la mete, mientras se besan, llega a la vez

Chloe rueda fuera de ella y se duermen

En el hotel Beca quiere saber qué pasó hace dos años, para que Chloe se comporte así

Pensando se queda dormida

En otra parte,la familia de ellos dos piensa hacer cualquier cosa para coger el dinero,solo que no sabía que sus días están contados


	5. Chapter 5

La familia de ellos dos iban a intentar conseguir el dinero,pero todos ya estaban atentos

En la casa de Chloe ya se están despertado,se tienen que ir para Europa

Beca y los demás van a empezar la música,letra,ect...

Por la calle la familia de ellos van por un barrio,sin que se enteran van a matarles

En el aeropuerto van a embarcar,con todo su equipo, entraron en el avión y ponen rumbo a Alemania

Mientras tanto los equipos están ensayos lo que les ha tocado

Las bellas paran para descansar y beca saca el móvil y ve varias fotos de ellas dos,sabe que lo jodió, quiere recuperar y sabe desde hace tiempo que está enamorada de Chloe

Cuando es la hora de comer, todos van,al hotel,allí esperan ver a Chloe pero no,en cambio se encuentra con Israel,le paran

Jesse:perdón donde esta Chloe y su compañero

Israel:tenían un concierto en Alemania se fueron está mañana

Beca: cuando van a volver

Israel:lo podréis ver esta noche

Todos vieron como se iba,se miraron a la cara,no sabía a qué se refiere

Ya por la noche fueron donde Israel,allí todos lo que conocía ya estaban allí o llegando

Las luces se apagan y una pantalla aparece y de repente, empieza a sonar la música,ve a muchas personas,todos gritando y de repente, aparece Chloe y Danny

Vieron como bailan,cantan o improvisación la música,lo hacen en acapella o con batería, guitarra...y los bailarines con ellos

Ve como se bajan con el público y cantan con ellos

Cuando para la música Chloe habla«tenemos una noticia que a todos os va a gustar»danny sigue«hemos decidido que vamos a ir también a España y EEUU de conciertos,aparte de todos los que vamos»escuchan los gritos de alegría

Le miran y les dice que nunca han ido de gira por España y EEUU,se somprende,en Alemania han ido a una discoteca,allí Chloe baila con una chica

Mientras bailan se besan y van a los baños donde acaba follando

A beca no le gusta lo que hace Chloe,pero no se lo dice ya que no es su novia

En Alemania en el hotel,se van a dormir, Chloe va a la ducha

Mientras tanto con los equipos van haciendo progreso en las canciones

Cuando se cansaron se fueron a dar una vuelta por allí, Beca recuerda como algunas bailarinas se pegaban demasiado a Chloe y no le gustaba

En uno de esos momentos se encuentra con Chicago y va a por él

Beca:he, Chicago da la vuelta y se encuentra con Beca y el resto

Chicago:si

Beca:sabes porque Chloe se vino realmente

Chicago:si

Aubrey:cual es

Chicago:cual es el que

Stace:la razón por la que se vino aquí

Chicago:no hay ninguna que os interese

Amy:es nuestra amiga

Chicago:habeis tardado 2 años en daros cuenta que no estaba

Beca:lo sé,que le pasó

Chicago: vosotras

Aubrey:a que te refieres

Chicago:no le preguntaste si le había dado el trabajo

Beca:bueno pensábamos

Chicago:que se había quedado por mí,le dicen que si,la verdad es que estaba o está enamorada de otra persona

Beca:de quien

Chicago:no lo sé

Stace:que le pasó con sus padres

Chicago:cuando le dijo que no había conseguido el trabajo,su padre le dijo que no hacía falta que volviera,era lo peor

Jessica:y el chico que está con ella

Chicago:Danny le pasó algo parecido a ella y se hicieron amigos rápidamente, perdón pero me tengo que ir

Chicago se va,los demás están intentando pensar cómo poder pedir disculpas pero no funciona

Beca se va y encuentra una revista donde hablan de Chloe,en la revista se decía que Chloe no tiene pareja,que puede pilotar o llevar armas entre otras cosas

Beca siguió leyendo la revisión,no se hablaba de su pasado,solo lo que hacen,no se dio cuenta de que Amy se había sentado y la estaba mirando, llegaron el resto

Amy:que lees

Beca:algo sobre Chloe

Aubrey:que dice

Beca:solo lo que hace ahora

Stace:no habla de nosotras

Beca:no

Mientras tanto en Alemania, Chloe está con Danny en la discoteca,cuando una chica se le acerca y se van al hotel donde se se quedan

En el hotel están toda la noche juntas,al día siguiente salieron a pasear,ya que tenía más conciertos

Mientras camina la gente les pedían fotos y autógrafo,se lo da van se están divirtiéndose,sin preocuparse de lo que pasará allí

Beca quería poder hablar con Chloe,pero sabía que lo habían echo fatal,eran sus amigas y la ignoraron

Sabía que cuando la viera la intentarla hablar con ella

En Alemania Chloe había pedido la cena,se había tumbado en la cama del hotel

Llamaron a la puerta y abrió entraron y le dio dinero y se fue 

Se sentó en la cama, mientras se cenaba la cena con la chica con la que está acostando,pensaba como las había visto y no lo quería ver

Se tumbaron y se durmieron,beca también se había tumbado desde pues haber ensayado


	6. Chapter 6

Ha pasado 2 semana y Chloe y Danny ya están apunto de volver de su gira, Beca por su parte intentara hablar con Chloe y las chicas también

Es de noche cuando el avión aterriza,cogen el coche que han venido a por ellos,se suben y se van

Van a sus casas a dormir, porque a la mañana siguiente tienen que ir a ver a Israel

A la mañana siguiente Beca está delante de la casa de Chloe, esperando a que salga para hablar

Ve salir a Danny a si que decide ir,pero antes de llamar la puerta se abre y sale Chloe

Beca:hola Chloe

Chloe: Beca

Beca: podemos hablar

Chloe: no,me tengo que ir

Beca: siento no haber llamado en los dos años

Chloe:y cuando te llamaron que hiciste

Beca:rechazar la llamada

Flashback

Hace 2 años

En los estudios de Los Ángeles

Beca está con un grupo para los toques finales del disco, cuando la llaman,es el número de Chloe, suspira y lo rechaza

Llamo a Aubrey por si la había llamado Chloe le dijo que si y también lo colgó

Meses después todas habían quedado,pero nunca llamaron ha Chloe, solamente la ignoraron

Fin de flashback

Beca:se que 

No termina la frase porque un grupo de personas han reconocido a Chloe van a ella

Persona:hola nos puedes firma y hacerte fotos con nosotros

Chloe: claro

Empieza a firmar y hacerse las fotos,cuando cambia de personas,solo sonríe,le pregunta por su compañero y le dice que ahora viene,se van a esperar

Beca vuelve para Chloe

Beca: Chloe yo

Chloe: ahorrarlo no quiero saber nada, porque estás aquí si tú querías ser famosa,ganar dinero y grammys en Los Ángeles,a mí me da igual si puedes o no ganar

Chloe se va y Beca va con las bellas,entra y todas la miran,le devuelve la mirada

Beca:es un  echo Chloe nos odia

Aubrey:que ha pasado

Beca:le he contado todo

Amy: todo el que

Beca:de como la ignoramos,como no cogimos las llamadas

Jessica:que ha dicho

Beca:le da igual si perdemos o ganamos

Mientras tanto Chloe está en el gimnasio,está corriendo con la música puesta junto a Danny

Van hacer músculos,pesas, abdominales,ect

Danny la está viendo, como le da golpes al saco de boxeo,parece cabreada,así que se acerca a ella

Danny:que ha pasado

Chloe:le he preguntado porque nunca lo cogieron

Danny:que te ha dicho

Chloe:lo que ya sabía,me ignoraron

Danny:y ellas eran tus amigas

Chloe:me alegro de que ya no lo sean,mirando a una chica,son unas idiotas

Danny:vamos a seguir

Fuera korrosima está viendo a Chloe en el gimnasio,así que entra,la busca y se pone a su lado

Korrosima:hola podemos hablar

Chloe la mira y me dice que la siga,van hasta una esquina 

Korrosima:se que no tengo derecho,pero que pasó

Chloe:creía que eran mis amigas

Korrosima:lo son,están precupadas,nos llamaron a todos

Chloe: esperaron dos años para darse cuenta

Korrosima:no lo sabían

Chloe:habían estado quedando durante los dos años,nunca llamaron y cuando acabe en el hospital no lo cogieron ni nada

Korrosima:ella

Chloe:os han mentido,lo siento 

Chloe se va y korrosima sale toda furiosa hacia las bellas,las encuentra con el resto,así que entra

Korrosima:es cierto,que nunca le cogiste el móvil

Aubrey:si,pero

Korrosima:es cierto que también habéis quedado durante los dos años y nunca la llamasteis

Beca:si

Jesse:nos mentiste

Benji: porque

Chloe entra y habla

Chloe: porque solo se han precupando de su misma y cuando beca consiguió el trabajo,theo le dijo que yo no podría estar verdad

Beca:yo,si

Chloe:te doy una noticia

Beca:cual

La puerta se abre y entra theo

Theo:ella no está

Chloe:estaba antes de tu y tu estás despedido

Beca:solo el jefe

Chloe: Israel es el jefe y le he dicho todo lo que sabía,así que estoy por encima de él

Theo:espero no lo hagas

Chloe:estás despedido y te has colado y la policía te detienen

Beca: entonces

Chloe:si cuando acabe no vuelves estas despedida

Chloe se va la policía se lleva detenido a theo,se siente bien

Beca y el resto ve como las miran ahora con odio,saben que han echo todo fatal,lo primero tienen que disculparse con Chloe así que Beca sale corriendo detrás y cuando iba a cruzar casi la atropella

Chloe lo ve y la aparta,las dos caen y Chloe se aparta, Beca se lleva las manos al tobillo

Chloe:te duele

Beca:si

Chloe:déjame ver

Beca aparta las manos y Chloe lo examinar, todos miran,ve como Chloe la ayuda, y se suben con ella en la ambulancia

En el hospital la atendien y espero cuando sale el médico les dice que se tiene que quedar con alguien, Chloe se levanta y les dice que se quedará con ella en su casa


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando salen del hospital van a la casa de Chloe,se bajan del coche y entran

Chloe: ahora te digo cuál es tu habitación

Chloe lleva a Beca a su habitación,en la parte inferior de la casa,la habitación tiene una cama grande,con baño completo y privado

Chloe sale de la habitación y va al salón allí se sienta,al poco sale beca cojeando y mira a Chloe

Chloe:te puedes sentar

Beca: gracias,una pregunta

Chloe:vale

Beca: porque me dejas que me quedé

Chloe: aquí está todo en una misma zona,no tienes que subir o bajar

Beca:creía que te caía mal

Chloe:que no quiera hablar con vosotras y aparte te odio 

Beca: entonces ya no eres nuestra amiga

Chloe:no

Chloe pone la TV y Beca mira los cables, están conectados a varias cosas

Beca: tienes la TV conectada a los altavoces,una barra de sonido

Chloe:y a las consolas

Beca se queda impresionada,a la ahora de cenar,tienen pizza

Van a la habitación y se duermen hasta el día siguiente,por la mañana ayudan a Beca a vestirse,en la cocina está Chloe esperando para desayunar

Omar:aquí está Beca

Chloe: gracias Omar

Omar se va y beca se sienta en el sofá

Chloe:qué tal la noche

Beca:bien, gracias otra vez

Chloe:de nada,desayuna

Beca:antes pueden venir las chicas

Chloe: no

Beca:como vamos a ensayar

Chloe:te llevarán hasta una casa, después te vuelves aquí

Beca se queda mirando a ver si es coña,pero no lo es

Chloe:no las quiero aquí

Beca: supongo que tampoco nos puedes ayudar

Chloe:va contra las normas

Beca:el ayudar con las canciones

Chloe:si

Omar vuelve a venir para decir que el coche que la lleva esta fuera, ayuda a beca a ir al coche y se van

En la casa Chloe está esperando a que Danny venga

Danny viene una hora después,se asoma a la casa y ve a Chloe ligando,va hacia ella,la chica se va y Chloe va hacia el

Danny:te ha dado su número de teléfono

Chloe:si

Danny: donde esta Beca

Chloe: ensayando,se la llevó Omar, después la trae

Danny: empezamos nosotros

Se fueron a ensayar,las bellas todas menos beca hacen la corografía,paran un momento

Aubrey: qué tal con Chloe

Beca:bien 

Amy:como es su casa

Beca: grande

Ashley:dinos cómo es

Beca:la verdad es que no he subido arriba,la cocina es bastante grande,como el salón,tiene una habitación abajo donde duermo con un baño

Aubrey:te ayuda

Beca: Aubrey ella no quiere hablar con nosotras,nos comportamos como idiotas

Aubrey:lo sé

Stace: porque nunca cogiste el móvil

Había echo una buena pregunta,no sabía que decir, Beca le duele la pierna

Amy:estás bien

Beca:me duele la pierna,lo dejamos por hoy

Aubrey:si

Salieron a buscar a Omar,este entra y va a por ella

Aubrey:nos vemos en la casa de Chloe

Omar:no

Amy: porque no

Beca:no nos quiere ver,solo lo hacer,ella no os dejará entrar

Jessica:pues sí que está cabreada

Beca sale coja,ayudada de Omar,se suben y se van a la casa

Mientras tanto Chloe y Danny,están con las canciones de su gira, escucha el coche parar y se asoman a la ventana allí ven a Beca

Chloe: vienen pronto

Beca:me duele la pierna

Chloe:quieres algo de comer y echarte en la cama

Beca:no, puedo sentarme en el salón,a ver la TV

Chloe: si

Chloe vuelve al estudio y beca se sienta y estira la pierna,unos minutos después escucha que alguien grita, Chloe y Danny también,ven a las bellas allí paradas

Los guardaespaldas salen y se ponen en medio para no dejar entrar a nadie

Chloe y Danny salen para ver, Aubrey es la primera en verla

Aubrey: Chloe hablemos,somos tus amigos

Chloe:no,que narices hacéis aquí

Stace: creía que nos dejarías entrar en la casa

Chloe:no

Amy:no nos dejas

Aubrey: porque Emily no pude estar con nosotras

Danny:vino con las otras bellas

Jessica:lo sentimos

Chloe: iros

Chloe y Danny se meten y los chicos no dejaron meterse al final se fueron,ya por la noche Danny se va en la casa quedan Chloe y beca

A la hora de cenar, Beca está sentada en el sofá,se sienta Chloe

Beca:han venido

Chloe:si

Beca: Chloe en serio sino

Chloe:no la termine no me fui de vosotras

Al final cenan en silencio y ven la TV, cuando Beca se duerme se la llevan a su habitación

Mientras tanto Chloe había quedado con una chica que vino para acostarse con ella

Van a la habitación de Chloe y la tumba donde la desnuda y follan hasta la madrugada, cuando termina la chica se duerme con ella


	8. Chapter 8

Ha pasado un par de días desde que las bellas se presentará,hoy a tenido que acompañar a Beca al médico

Están esperando en la sala de espera,beca está jugando con su móvil

La llaman a los quince minutos de estar ahí,hoy le diría si se podía quitar las vendas

Pasan a la sala y espera a que hable,ya que habla en árabe es Chloe quien traduce,le empieza a decir y cuando pasan a la camilla, Chloe le dice que le tiene que tocar para si le duele,si le duele que asiente,así lo hace,al final se va a quedar con las vendas hasta el mes entero

Cuando salen se suben al coche de Chloe,entran y beca va a su habitación, allí intenta cambiarse pero no puede así que llama a Chloe

Beca: Chloe

Chloe la escucha llamar a su que va a ver qué necesita,llama a la puerta y le dice que entre

Chloe:has llamado

Beca:si, necesito ayuda para quitarme la ropa

Chloe se acerca y la ayuda para no quitarse las vendas,cuando termina van al salón

Beca: gracias

Chloe:de nada

Beca:sabes ellas quieren ser tus amigas

Chloe:cuando os necesitaba no venías y ahora vosotras a mí si

Beca:sabes que lo sentimos

Chloe:vamos a ver la TV hasta la cena

Se pusieron a ver la TV,en el hotel donde esta las bellas,están hablando para ver si Chloe las perdona a todas

Danny está con su novia en su casa,en casa de Chloe están preparando la cena,hoy tiene sopa y perrito con patatas

Beca:buena cena

Chloe:agradecerlo a ellos,quien lo prepara

Beca: siempre se van ha estás horas

Chloe: no,se van antes

Siguen cenando en silencio,el resto se han vuelto a sus casas, cuando termina van a ver la TV

Beca mira la TV,mira a Chloe se la ve relajada,pero ella tiene sueño, Chloe la mira y sonríe

Chloe:tienes sueño

Beca:si

Chloe se levanta y la ayuda para ir a su habitación,ahí se quita la ropa,la ayuda a que se meta en la cama y cuando lo consigue apaga la luz

Chloe va al salón para seguir viendo la TV un rato más,a media noche se va a la cama 

Al rededor de la una de la madrugada,se oye ruidos, beca se despierta asustada, Chloe también lo oye así que baja con la pistola

Baja las escaleras despacio sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando llega abajo intentar ir a la habitación de Beca,que se a escondido en el baño,llega y se mete a la habitación

Cuando busca a beca no la encuentra,así que va al baño,allí está escondida

Beca: quienes son

Chloe:no lo sé,voy a salir

Beca: estás loca,que vas hacer

Chloe: estoy entrenada, tú llama a este número

Beca:no se árabe

Chloe:no hace falta que digas nada,solo hazlo

Chloe sale y Beca llama al número,quien lo coge sabe lo que se significa, mientras tanto Chloe está detrás de uno de ellos para matarle,el otro le avisa y se da la vuelta

Entonces empiezan a pelear,un golpe en la cara hace que sangre,el otro lo esquiva y se lo devuelve,en un momento le coge y le tira,los que iban con él salen corriendo,se lo quita de encima y siguen peleando,le da la vuelta y se levanta,pero le coge y le tira,con rabia le empieza a golpear la cara muy fuerte,se le queda la mano ensangrentada y el otro lo ha matado,coge la pistola y sale

Ve el coche pararse y salir del vehículo,beca también sale

Chloe:vamos al aeropuerto

Todos se suben y llegan al aeropuerto,una vez llegado van a la puerta donde están

Antes de poder entrar,en la puerta ya está Chloe con lo suyo, cuando mira los ve

Chloe:hola papá

Todos miran y antes de que el padre y el resto sacarán las armas,ya les están apuntado con las armas,la policía llega y se los lleva,pero el padre va a por Chloe,ella le pega un tiro matándolo

Beca lo había visto,ahora entendía por qué está tan enfadada con ellas,la habían fallado como amigas

En un momento puso el pie malo y gruño de dolor, Chloe lo ha vi visto,así que se le acerca

Chloe:estás bien

Beca:he apoyado el pie malo y me duele

Chloe:nos vamos para que descanses

Beca: tienes que ir al hospital

Chloe:primero vamos y mañana estamos en casa descansando

Se llevaron a las chicas al hospital,allí el médico le dijo que está bien,solo se tiene que poner hielo en la mano,así que cuando le dieron el alta se fueron a la casa

Una vez que llegaron cada una va ha su habitación a dormir,ya que había sido una noche movida

Danny se pasó a ver a Chloe y de paso a Beca,las vio a las dos bien,se lo dijo a las amigas de beca,que se alegraron de que no le pasará nada,y que Chloe esté bien

Beca fue a la habitación de Chloe y se tumba con ella y se duermen


	9. Chapter 9

Ha pasado 1 semana desde el ataque, Chloe ya no tiene las manos de moratones,y beca la pierna va mejor

Cuando se enteraron del ataque quisieron ir a la casa de Chloe,pero no las dejaron

A los quien les atacó fueron condenados,a la pena de muerte

Aubrey ha decidido ir a verlas a pesar de que no quiere verla,fue con las bellas, Danny también ha ido

Cuando se acerca a la puerta ven a varias personas,pero van igual,los chicos las ven,pero antes de ir ven a Danny,que le dejan pasar,así que ellas pasan igual

Chloe y Beca con algunas personas están en el salón,cuando miran las encuentra allí paradas

Chloe:que hacéis aquí

Aubrey:saber cómo estáis vosotras

Chloe: quiero que os vayáis de mi casa

Aubrey:no hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran ido

Beca:ha sido Chloe quien le mato,no dejo que me pasará nada

Aubrey:ella

Beca:no me lo ha dicho,pero ya se porqué nos odia tanto

Amy: por

Beca:puedo decir lo que creo

Chloe: claro, cuanto antes se vayan mejor

Beca: cuando ganamos tú, señalado a Aubrey,la dijiste que no podía venir con nosotras a la fiesta,la siguientes veces,más fiesta igual,cuando nos fuimos todas al retiro se lo pusiste difícil,más que a nosotras,y cuando terminó la gira en Europa igual

Aubrey:pero

Beca:todas,me incluyo siempre que necesitábamos a Chloe siempre tenía que dejar todos, trabajo,la fiesta y cuando ella nos necesitaba no lo hicimos,no le preguntamos solo lo hacíamos

Stace:tienes razón

Beca:ella lleva dos años aquí,trabaja,canta y no sé qué más hace,solo que nosotras tendríamos que pedir perdón pero no lo hacemos,somos egoístas

Toda la sala se quedó callada, Chloe se sienta, Aubrey quiere replica pero sabe que tiene razón

Nadie sabe que decir,miran a Chloe que no dice nada,nota como Beca se pone de pie y va para la habitación

En el salón aún no han dicho nada,es Stace quien habla primero

Stace:lo siento,como te hice sentir

Amy:si,solo queremos volver a ser tus amigos

Chloe: gracias por el perdón y lo de ser amigos no lo veo ahora

Jessica:lo entendemos

Todas se van,pero Aubrey queda todavía

Aubrey: Chloe yo

Chloe:vete

Chloe sale con los suyos, Aubrey solo se va, ahora sabe cómo se sentía, había sido horrible con ella,era su mejor amiga

Cuando todos se fueron Chloe fue al gimnasio para desahogar la ira que tenía

Danny la acompaña al gimnasio, prefiere no decir nada,pero tiene que hablar sobre el concierto que tiene en unos días

Danny: Chloe el

Chloe:lo se,dame hasta esta tarde y hablamos

Danny:vale

Siguieron haciendo ejercicios hasta la hora de comer, Danny se va y en la casa está Chloe, Beca y los que trabajan para Chloe

Chloe:no pasa nada,si queréis iros ahora lo podéis hacer,os veo lunes

Se sorprendieron,y se alegraron, Beca vio como sonreían,supo que Chloe ya tenía una vida aquí,se fueron dejando a las dos juntas

Beca:eso a sido genial

Chloe: gracias, merecen unos días libres

Beca:si

Chloe:hay hamburguesas de las que hacen en EEUU

Beca:en serio, comieron con sonrisas

Beca la miraba,cuando fue al salón vio,las canciones que tenía,eran buenas y con grupos o cantantes, parece que habían estado haciendo colaboración,con un poco de esfuerzo va a buscarla al gimnasio,la encontró dándole al saco de boxeo

Beca: perdón por venir a por tí,sin saber nada

Chloe:no lo sabías, porque no lo quise 

Beca:tuvimos que ha verte esperado o preguntarte hemos sido egoístas de nuestra parte

Chloe:vale

Se quedó con ella un rato,hasta que las pastillas hicieron el efectivo

Ya por la tarde Danny vino para hablar con Chloe sabré los conciertos que tenían

Por la noche Beca y Chloe se ponen haber la TV,a Beca todavía le duele el pie,y a pesar de que la mano la tiene bien a Chloe le duele a veces 

Se ponen un película de acción, Beca recuerda como antes Aubrey intentando por la fuerza hablar con Chloe pero no la dejo

Y si lo piensa de como a tratado a lo suyo,sabe que ni es mala sino que no quiere hablar con ellas

Chloe se da cuenta de que Beca no está mirando a la película

Chloe:que pasa

Beca:cuando llegaste como triunfante en la música, quiero decir

Chloe: cuando vine era para darle un sentido diferente a lo de antes,cuando le conocimos era para se guardaespaldas, chófer...pero un día nos escucho cantar y ya está

Beca:me alegro de que Danny este contigo

Chloe: porque no vas a la cama a descansar

Beca:si

La ayuda a ir a la cama y después se va


	10. Chapter 10

Ha pasado 2 semana desde el ataque y a Beca le han quitado ya la venda del pie

Beca volvió al hotel donde se queda y Chloe con Danny se fueron tenían que dar un concierto en Reino Unido, Liverpool

Cuando llegan dejan las cosas en el hotel y se van a un restaurante

En el restaurante varias personas van a que les firmen autógrafos,o ha pedir  el número de teléfono,otras intentar lugar con ellos

Tienen que llamar a la policía para que les ayuden a salir del restaurante,cuando llegan al hotel se tumban,cada uno en su habitación

Mientras tanto en Arabia Saudí,todos siguen pensando en como disculparse con Chloe

Sabe que si intentan ir otra vez como antes,le va a dar una paliza,así que piensa que es mejor cantar

En Reino Unido, Chloe está mirando la TV, recuerda que tienen una entrevista hoy y mañana el concierto, ahora solo quiere descansar

Unas horas más tarde están yendo a la entrevista, cuando llegan van a los camerinos,a prepararse

Ya están haciendo la entrevista, les pregunta de todo,sus nuevas canciones,y que al final van a ir a EEUU y a España,la entrevista termina cantando una canción

En el hotel una chica se acerca a Chloe para hablar,pero una cosa lleva a otra y acaba acostado con ella

Al día siguiente se despierta sobre las 10 desayunan y van a donde van a dar el concierto

En Arabia Saudí todos sigue igual, excepto que dentro de dos semanas va a concluir la gira de ellos y sabrá quién se va con ellos de gira

A Beca ya le daba igual,solo quiere intentar que Chloe la perdoné,sabe cómo ha sido con ella y como la hizo sentir

En Reino Unido,siguen los ensayos,pero parece que Danny este en otro sitio

Chloe:vale 5 minutos de descanso

Todos se van y Chloe viene para hablar con Danny

Chloe:que pasa

Danny:mi ex

Chloe:he si

Danny:te acuerdas que te dije que se había acostado con mi hermano

Chloe:si,que él era perfecto

Danny:si,a venido para que le diera otra oportunidad

Chloe:y se la vas a dar

Danny:no,no te lo dije estoy viendo alguien

Chloe:si te hace feliz

Danny:si y tú piensas hablar con Beca

Chloe:si

Todos volvieron para seguir con el ensayo,a la hora de comer se fueron al hotel todos comen allí

Después van a sus habitaciones para descansar,a eso de media tarde ya se está llenando donde se va hacer el concierto

Todo el equipo va directamente para allá, cuando llegan van directamente a sus camerinos

Donde vive Israel todo está preparado para ver el concierto,se habían sentado y esperaban a que empezara

Por detrás todo está preparado van a empezar,salen primero los bailarines,con el resto

Las luces bajan y empiezan a cantar,todos saltan y cantan,en un momento bajan y van con el público

Con Israel todos lo ven,como han bajado y se integra,eso les gusta como se mueven

Beca mira a Chloe,como se pone a lado de un grupo para hacerse una foto,y cantar

En un momento van al escenario a seguir cantando

Durante todo el concierto se lo pasaron divirtiéndose, cantando, bailando...

Con Israel vieron lo bien que lo hacían,como no se preocupen por la perfección,ni el baile,sino el pasarlo bien, divertirse

En el hotel varias personas fuera esperaban a que volvieran para que les firmarán autógrafo,hacerse fotos

En el coche de vuelta se hacen bromas y como todos para que Danny le presenté a su novia

Todos se ríen y cuando pasan por delante de un sitio rápido de comida se paran para coger algo

De camino al hotel se lo comen,entre bromas y risas,en un momento les llaman al móvil es Israel así que lo cogen

Chloe: gracias...se lo diré

Cuelga y mira al equipo,sonríe y levanta el pulgar en afirmación que han estado genial

Todos se alegran,aún les quedan unos minutos antes de llegar,están cansado y mañana tiene otro concierto

Cuando llegan al hotel hay policía allí para que la gente les dejara pasar, cuando salen intentan ir rápido,pero se para y empiezan a firmar y hacerse fotos, lo agradecen incluso el hotel

Cuando termina van a sus habitaciones para descansar,cada uno a la suya

Danny ha hablado con su novia y han decidido que mañana se la iba a presentar

Chloe en la suya,sabe que tiene que hablar con Beca

Con eso todos se duermen, esperando que mañana sea como la de hoy en el concierto


	11. Chapter 11

Ha pasado 2 semana y Chloe con Danny volvieron a Arabia Saudí,aún quedaba unos días para el final de la competición, hablaría con ellas

Al menos con Beca,están en el avión de camino,la gente les pedía autógrafo y fotos, incluso la tripulación

Danny venía con su novia,se la lleva para que vea donde vive,se ha llevado buen con todos y cada uno de ellos

Dos horas después están aterrizado ya,les venían a buscar,dejo a Chloe con Mia con la que se acuesta a veces

Fueron directamente a sus casas,al día siguiente no tendría que hacer nada

De camino a su casa Chloe iba besando a Mia,cuando se bajaron pararon y cuando entran Chloe la coge del culo y Mía le envuelve las piernas en la cintura

Van a la habitación,en el camino se van quitando la ropa,en el pasillo está la camiseta,cuando llegan a la habitación Chloe la tumba y se sube encima,se besan mientras que se quitan el resto de la ropa

En un momento Mia le da la vuelta y está encima besando, Chloe le da la vuelta y le besa el cuello va bajando hasta los pechos donde los muerde y juega con ellos, Mia la empuja para abajo,le separa las piernas donde lame el clítoris y le mete los dedos

Cuando ha venido así,se acomoda y le mete el pene,y la besa

Pasan así haciendo hasta la madrugada

Al día siguiente Chloe se levanta y baja ha desayunar, Mia ya está desayunando,hoy intentará hablar con Beca

Se ducha y sale va al hotel donde esta Beca,sabe que no es una persona de la mañana

Hay una cafetería ahí coge un café con un Donuts,se lo toma y ve salir a Beca,así que sale para verla

Chloe:hola Beca, Beca mira para atrás y se acerca

Beca:hola Chloe, cuando has vuelto

Chloe:ayer por la noche

Beca:me gusto mucho el concierto

Chloe:me alegro,he podemos hablar

Van a una habitación para poder hablar sin que nadie les moleste

Chloe:yo te quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento

Beca:no,somos nosotras quien te lo tiene que pedir,somos

Chloe: éramos

Beca: éramos amigos,teníamos que haberte llamado,buscarte pero no dos años después, cuando ya tienes todos echo y con nuevos amigos

Chloe: cuando os vi yo me volví a sentir muy dolida y no quería escucharlo,pero jamás os poder perdonar de todos

Beca:lo entiendo

Chloe:solo por lo que pasó aquí,pero lo de hace años no puedo perdonar y si también lo disculpas prefiero intentar a no quedar con vosotras yo ahora no me fío de vosotras

Beca:lo entiendo y espero que algún día podamos volver a ser amigos

Chloe:algún día

Chloe se va y beca va donde está las chicas,se sienta y la miran

Aubrey:que ha pasado

Beca:nos ha pedido perdón por lo que pasó,pero lo de los dos años no nos va a perdonar y no quiere ser aún nuestra amiga,sigue dolida

Stace:pero

Beca:ella ya tiene aquí echa su vida y nosotros vinimos como si nos necesitará

Chloe va con los suyos para ensayar, cuando entra ve que Danny está sonriendo más que de costumbre

Chloe:que pasa

Danny:ella ha decidido que se queda aquí conmigo

Chloe:me alegro

Empiezan a ensayar, durante unas horas nadie les molestia,a eso de dos horas después entra Israel,así que se paran

Israel:buen trabajo en Inglaterra

Danny: gracias

Se ponen hablar,les pide que ensayen unas nuevas canciones,y así lo hacen

Cuando termina van a su casa, Chloe está en la suya cuando por la puerta entra Mia

Chloe sale y la ve en la cocina sentada en la encimera,así que se le acerca

Chloe:hola

Mia:hola,qué tal

Chloe: bien,ya he hablado con ella

Mia la besa y Chloe la levanta y van a su habitación donde follan toda la noche


	12. Chapter 12

Hoy es el día donde se sabrá que equipo se irán con ellos de gira

Todo está preparado,por la noche todo se sabrá

Chloe está en su casa, descansando ya que hace unos días tuvieron un concierto en Francia

Beca acaba de terminar el desayuno y fue para hablar con Chloe,fue andando para la casa

Llama al timbre y espera a que Chloe la abra,le abre y entra,vas hasta el salón donde estaba

Chloe:hola Beca que pasa

Beca:hola he yo solo quiero saber si crees que podemos hablar

Chloe:claro

Beca:hoy es la final, después mañana nos iremos a casa

Chloe:si

Beca:te quería pedir perdón otra vez,teníamos que haber venido antes y contestar a las llamadas y ahora nosotras hemos sido egoístas,solo 

Chloe:para ahí,si habéis sido egoístas,no me repetastes, hiciste lo que quisistes,llamasteis a mis padres

Beca:no lo sabíamos

Chloe:no lo sabíais porque no cogiste el móvil

Beca:lo sé

Chloe:hoy podremos cantar juntas como en los viejos tiempos

Beca:si

Chloe:te puedes quedar a tomar un café si quieres

Beca:me gustaría

Beca se sienta y Chloe va ha por los cafés,se ponen hablar

Por la tarde todos se están preparando para la actuación final, Danny con su novia y Chloe con Mia, cenarán antes de ir

Ya por la noche todo está preparado, Israel con los suyos,van a cantar antes Chloe y Danny

Todos van entrando y se han sentado en sus sitios, beca busca a Chloe pero no la ve

Las luces se apagan y empieza la música y los ve cantando juntos

Las bailarinas les acompaña,una de ellas sienta a Chloe y se pone a bailar en el regazo de Chloe, beca sabe que no debería estar celosa

Siguen así cuando termina van detrás y uno a uno van subiendo al escenario y cantando

Cuando es el turno de las bellas, Chloe solo espera a ver qué va ha pasar, parece que se lo pasa bien

Ya han salido todos los equipos y van ha decidir quién se va con ellos,así lo hace Israel que coge a un equipo diferente

Al día siguiente todos van al aeropuerto para irse, beca sabe que Chloe no va a venir,se suben y ponen rumbo a su casas

El equipo que han cogido no se sabe la letra y ha echo trampas,así que los deja 

Ellos siguen de gira solo que esta vez los lleva a los EEUU


	13. Chapter 13

Han llegado a EEUU,están en Miami, tienen que ir a lo de Disney,pero eso es por la noche así que de momento están descansando

A la hora de comer la piden que la suban a sus habitaciones para después seguir durmiendo un rato más

Ya por la noche se preparan,van en coche

Dentro los presentadores está dando los premios cuando uno de ellos dice

Presentador:el grupo que quería que viniera han venido,están aquí,no necesita presentación

Con eso se fue y de repente las luces se apagan,escuchan la música y Danny aparece,todos grita, Chloe aparece por la zona de atrás y se va acercando,les pide foto y ellos lo hacen,en un momento se sienta con la actriz Lindsay Lohan y cantan,se levanta y van con más,se acerca al escenario cuando termina la canción

Danny:hola a todos

Chloe:hemos venido como dijimos

Danny:es una placer estar aquí,con todos vosotros

Chloe:la siguiente canción es con Becky g

Becky aparece y se ponen en medio de los dos

Becky:está canción se puede hacer la música en la boca o con los instrumentos

Danny:mitad y mitad

Se ponen a cantar,todos gritan de alegría, Chloe baja y se se pone con el público a cantar, Danny la sigue y Becky también

Por la TV, Stace lo está viendo,así que llama a todos para que lo vea,así lo hacen

Cuando termina la canción, empieza otra que todos conocen,se ponen a bailar, saltar y a divertirse

Ya cuando han terminado con las canciones el presentador se pone con ellos

Presentador:no os alegra que estén aquí,les escucha gritar,vale haber tenéis más canciones con más artistas

Chloe:si,Sofía carson,nicki minaj, Adam,y más personas

Presentador:la gira la empezáis donde

Danny:la empezamos en Florida y terminamos en Hawaii,vamos por todos los Estados

Presentador:quién son los nuevos con los que os veáis a ir

Chloe:son las bellas

Terminan y se van,en el vestuario se cambian para irse

Durante la preparación las bellas se presenta y van de gira,se lo pasan bien

En Nueva York están descansando, Chloe está en su haber cuando llaman a la puerta,sabe que es Beca

Chloe:que pasa

Beca:aún no nos ha perdonado

Chloe:esto no es de meses es de tiempo

Beca: gracias por elegirnos

Chloe:ganasteis solas, debería descansar para esta noche

Así es la gira,se lo pasan genial, durante la gira Danny se casa,así que durante un mes no hay concierto,pero viene en seguidos para todos

Cuando han terminado la gira Chloe se queda unos días en Hawaii,con Mia con la que se acuesta ha veces

Chloe no las perdona tan rápido,al final se queda con Mia,ella se lo dice‹que si fueran sus amigos hubiera venido sin pensarlo,pero no lo hicieron›

Siguen cantando y de gira,al final Chloe se queda con Mia

Los dos tienen hijos,pero siguen de gira,en la productora de música Chloe se ha presentado para despedir a los otros dos

Con trabajo y he fuerzo intenta tener la amistad que tenían, solo que cuesta mucho trabajo ha veces


End file.
